


Варварство

by Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, except Banba
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда Taiyou Sphinx - одна из сильнейших в Японии. Некоторые соперники, чтобы ослабить ее, готовы пойти на самые крайние меры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Ямато Такеру, что все время был со мной и помогал писать, иначе текста не было бы вообще. Потому что этот текст - вампир, он выпил всю мою кровь, всю радость жизни и чуть не выпил желание писать навсегда.  
> Я его ненавижу.  
> Я его обожаю.  
> Я безумно им горжусь.

\- Харао, - позвал Банба. - Харао!  
Квотербека нигде не было. Банба упустил его из поля зрения примерно час назад, когда увлекся тренировкой с Касамацу, и не заметил, как этот час пролетел. Странное дело – в тишине; и теперь эта тишина настораживала Банбу. Целый час молчания - немыслимо для Харао, если только он куда-нибудь не ушел. Но куда, черт возьми, можно уйти с тренировки, если уже завтра игра с Kaitaku Barbarians?  
Дурное предчувствие усиливалось с каждой минутой.

Харао с трудом открыл глаза. Голова раскалывалась, а под веки словно насыпали песка. Харао огляделся, насколько мог, не поднимая голову. Он не узнавал помещения, в котором оказался – ни в школе, ни в его доме такого не было. Больше всего оно было похоже на какой-то склад – Харао иногда бывал в таких вместе с отцом. В поле зрения Харао не оказалось ни одного человека, поэтому он сконцентрировался и попытался сесть.   
\- О, ребят, вы только посмотрите, - услышал он мерзкое хихиканье. – Наша гусеница очнулась и пытается стать бабочкой.   
Харао зарычал бы, но отчего-то очень сухое горло отказывалось пропускать воздух. Он понял, почему не мог сесть: он был качественно связан. Затекшие руки и ноги не беспокоили, пока он лежал, не шевелясь, но стоило двинуться – и их пронзило болью, словно от тысячи булавочек. Харао откашлялся, напряг связки.  
\- Кто вы? Где я? И что вам, Анубис побери, надо?   
Получилось у него вполне прилично с учетом всех обстоятельств, но невидимые люди засмеялись.  
\- Она еще и огрызается! Какая смелая гусеничка! – раздались шаги, кто-то просто перешагнул через Харао и наклонился к его лицу, заслоняя весь обзор. Харао поморщился – парень был рыжий и безобразно конопатый, а изо рта у него отвратительно несло рыбой. – Но я тебе объясню. Ты здесь потому, что без тебя команда не сможет играть.  
Харао потрясенно распахнул глаза. Игра! Завтра… или уже сегодня? Он ведь только отошел с поля выпить воды и… Он не помнил, что именно случилось. Если команда проиграет, это будет его, Харао, вина!   
\- Ты, как тебя там, - Харао прищурился и постарался сказать это лучшим своим презрительным тоном. – Отпусти меня и, так и быть, тебе ничего не будет за это омерзительное деяние.  
Снова омерзительный смех вбуравился в уши Харао.   
\- Ну нет, гусеничка, не в этой жизни. Может, когда ты станешь бабочкой!  
И парень ушел, так же унизительно перешагнув Харао. Шаги нескольких человек звучали еще некоторое время, а потом раздался хлопок двери – и повисла тишина.   
Сквозь замазанные краской окна пробивался слабый свет, поэтому Харао точно знал, что ночь еще не наступила. Правда, он не был уверен, что не провалялся на полу сутки. На полу! Харао скривился. Его одежда, его прическа, его лицо! Хотя одежда – это еще полбеды, форма – она форма и есть, еще и не самая привлекательная. С прической тоже поправимо – если успеет вовремя выбраться. В конце концов, на матче наверняка будет кикер Пауков, не расстающийся с расческой; а вот если пострадало его лицо… Глаза Харао злобно сощурились. Повреждения его драгоценного лица – вещь непростительная! Хотя эти варвары… Харао вздрогнул. Точно! Варвары! Варвары Кайтаку! Ему же сказали, что он похищен из-за игры!  
Харао застонал сквозь зубы. Варвары были известны нечестной игрой, но до сих пор вроде бы укладывались в рамки законов. Неужели они настолько испугались встречи на поле с Банбой, что решились на такой подлый поступок, как дисквалификация команды-соперника?  
Харао был уверен, что его найдут. Как же иначе? Банба наверняка ищет его прямо в этот момент, а значит, пока надо поднакопить силы – а следовательно, вздремнуть…  
«Не на полу же! – одернул себя Харао, потом скривился. – Хотя у меня нет выбора…»  
Стресс повлиял, усталость или что-то иное – Харао не знал, но в сон он провалился моментально.

Его телефон не отвечал, на тренировку он не вернулся, домой тоже не приехал. Банба становился еще более серьезным и неразговорчивым, чем обычно, а Касамацу, который успел сочинить не меньше двухсот вариантов, куда мог деться их квотербек (вплоть до идеи, что его похитили пришельцы), только действовал на нервы.  
\- Тренер, - наконец решил Банба, - позвоните квотербеку второго состава и скажите, что завтра играет он.  
Глаза Касамацу округлились от ужаса.  
\- Банба, но ведь Харао... уже два года - все игры...  
Тяжелый взгляд Банбы заставил его замолчать.

Снова открыл глаза он уже совсем в другом месте. Голова болела меньше – видимо, помог сон. Хоть и кратковременный – Харао обратил внимание, что за зарешеченным окном пламенел закат. Комната была крошечной, буквально с полтора Банбы, но в ней были койка, столик, табурет и крошечное окошко напротив койки.   
Харао осторожно пошевелился и радостно сел – он больше не был связан. Ленты униформы растрепались, но Харао не обратил внимания – он исследовал свое временное пристанище. Помимо мебели, в комнатке обнаружилось ведро с водой, под койкой стоял горшок (Харао брезгливо поморщился), а на столе стояла бутылка воды. Пить Харао хотелось, и очень, но бутылка была открытой, и Харао передергивало от мысли, что кто-то мог пить из нее до него.   
Нервно кружить по комнате не было никакой возможности из-за ее малых размеров. Харао честно попытался потрясти решетку – та плотно сидела в пазах и в ближайший десяток лет выпадать не собиралась. Выдавить стекло Харао, может быть, и мог, но не видел никакого смысла. Было очевидно, что при попытках сделать это он повредит руки, самое важное для квотербека, и все без пользы – вряд ли его держали в людном месте, где кто-то заметит его ладонь, выглядывающую из окна. А что-то кроме ладони он между прутьями решетки протолкнуть бы не смог. Дверь была тяжелая, железная, без всяких пазов с внутренней стороны.  
Харао распалялся с каждым мгновением все больше.  
Его, наместника Ра на земле, какие-то помойные шакалы держали взаперти как, как… Харао поискал подходящее сравнение, но не нашел. Все сильнее хотелось пить.  
Харао оценивающе посмотрел сперва на бутылку, потом на ведро. Решительно открутил крышку и полил руки над вытащенным из-под кровати горшком. С брезгливым видом запнул его обратно и набрал в сполоснутые ладони воду из ведра. Вода была чистая, насколько вообще может быть чистой вода из крана, и прохладной. Харао облегченно вздохнул, оторвал одну из разболтавшихся лент от формы и, намочив ее, стал протирать лицо.   
Спустя некоторое время после того, как он закончил с приведением себя в порядок, дверь открылась (Харао машинально отметил, что внутрь). Зашел давешний рыжий, и в него моментально полетела полупустая бутылка.  
\- Вам это просто так не сойдет! Как смеете вы, позорные шакалы, недовыкормыши Анубиса, держать меня взаперти?! Как только я выйду отсюда – семь казней египетских покажутся вам раем!   
\- Бешеная баба! – охнул рыжий, роняя на пол поднос. Еще одна бутылка воды немедленно закатилась под кровать, несколько яблок укатились к столу и табуретке. – С ума сошла?  
\- С ума сошли вы, если считаете, что можете просто так меня похитить, и ничего вам за это не будет! – Харао вопил в полный голос. Даже его собственная команда от таких децибел приседала, конопатого же просто вынесло из комнаты. Заскрежетал засов, снова отрезая Харао возможность выйти.  
\- О Осирис… - Харао схватился за голову. – Надо было попытаться бежать!  
Нехотя он собрал разлетевшуюся еду – в его обстоятельствах не стоило просто так разбрасываться провизией. Бутылка снова была открыта, так что он полил из нее яблоки. Яблоки казались ему безопасным выбором, но, видимо, что-то в них было вколото – потому что в голове у Харао помутнело, и он боком упал на кровать. Почти доеденное яблоко выпало из ослабевшей руки.

\- Пас не прошел!  
Банба поборол желание оглянуться на квотербека и взглядом сравнять его с землей. Ресивер, судя по всему, хотел того же. Он был в отличной форме и ждал мяч там, где и требовалось – вот только парень, заменивший Харао, очевидно, не тренировался с тех пор, как понял: в основном составе ему не быть. Перепутать routes! Ни одна линия не способна спасти игру, если квотербек бросает мяч не ресиверу, а по одному ему известной траектории за пределы поля.  
Харао на матч не пришел. Да что там матч, еще с вечера Банбе и тренеру стали названивать его родители, обеспокоенные тем, что их сын не подходит к телефону и не возвращается домой. Банба еще не сказал об этом команде, но сам во время каждой игровой паузы мысленно перебирал варианты, где может быть его квотербек. Его настоящий квотербек, а не то подобие, которое сейчас заменяло Харао на поле.


	2. Falling to abyss

\- Черт, а хорошенькая сучка, - донеслось до Харао словно сквозь вату. Он попробовал открыть глаза, но с первой попытки не получилось.   
\- Ну ваще, - подтвердил второй голос. – Слышь, чувак, а чё босс говорил? Мож развлечемся?  
Раздался омерзительный гогот. Он все еще звучал, словно в отдалении, но Харао на этот раз удалось открыть глаза. Все плыло, от света хотелось зажмуриться, но он опознал знакомую рыжую макушку. Рядом с тем мерзким типом стояли еще два. Харао никак не удавалось их рассмотреть, но он не особо и пытался. Тело казалось чужим, он едва ворочался на койке в попытках сесть.   
\- А почему бы и не развлечься, - согласился третий. – Все знают, что эту шлюшку в команде держат только потому, что она своей линии дает. Ведь на этих монстров иначе никто не позарится!  
Гогот ввинчивался в уши. Харао попытался возразить на эту отвратительную ложь – они с Банбой были хорошими друзьями, и вообще, у его лайнменов было полно поклонниц, которые любили крепких мускулистых ребят, - но язык едва-едва ворочался во рту. Троица приблизилась. Харао попытался отодвинуться подальше, но его рванули вперед за шиворот, разрезая крепкую ткань форму ножом.   
\- Не дергайся, блядь, и, может быть, даже получишь удовольствие, - прошипел один из незнакомцев в лицо Харао. Глаза Харао внезапно сфокусировались на рту шакала, и он очень четко увидел дырку на месте одного из передних зубов мерзавца.   
\- От-ва-ли, - сумел вытолкнуть изо рта Харао. Похитители снова заржали.   
\- Надо же, такая доза, а как держится! – третий, на голову ниже товарищей, заржал и рванул вниз брюки Харао. Харао попытался лягнуть его, но лишь слабо двинул ногами, вызывая новый взрыв смеха мудаков.  
\- Гляди-ка, шлюшка сама ноги раздвигает, - усмехнулся беззубый. – А что держится – так, может, привычная?  
\- Да ну, - не согласился рыжий, - она же у нас эли-итная, не уличная, таким хорошим девочкам неприлично наркотой баловаться.   
Харао в ужасе дернулся. Его накачали наркотиками? Что покажет допинг-тест? Он даже на несколько секунд забыл, в какой ситуации оказался – мыслил все еще нечетко, все расплывалось. А очнулся более-менее, только когда грубая джинса рубашки одного из похитителей царапнула по голой коже груди. Он снова попытался вырваться, и на этот раз действительно получилось задергаться, так что рыжий и коротышка были вынуждены прижать руки и ноги Харао к койке.   
\- Черт, реально быстро оклемался, - сквозь зубы выплюнул рыжий. – Чё за хрень нам подсунули?  
\- А мож не хрень, - почесал затылок беззубый. – Слышь, он все-таки спортсмен – здоровый образ жизни, все такое. Так что держите его.  
\- И как его трахать в таком положении? – рявкнул коротышка. – Особенно если дергаться начнет?  
\- Ща, - рыжий хмыкнул, отогнал подельников от койки. Харао сжался, прижимая ноги к груди и обхватывая колени руками, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть свою наготу. Его наконец-то догнал отчаянный страх, такой ясный, какого он в жизни не испытывал, и с него мигом слетело все напускное: фараон, наместник Ра – все это были такие глупости по сравнению с происходящим с ним в данный момент, реальным и ужасающе отвратительным. У его глаз блеснуло лезвие выкидного ножа.   
\- Будешь дергаться, детка, и мы попортим твое красивое личико. Ты же не хочешь этого, а, блядь? – Рыжий схватил Харао за волосы, больно дернул, вынуждая откинуть голову назад. Провел ножом по коже, слегка надавливая. Харао против воли всхлипнул, попытался дернуться, но рука в волосах сжалась сильнее, дергая лицо Харао вперед, прямо на нож. Харао рефлекторно зажмурился и почувствовал, что нож отодвинули. Самого Харао стащили с койки, бросили на пол. Он попытался встать, но конечности расползались, совсем его не слушаясь. За плечо Харао вздернули вверх, кинули грудью на табуретку.   
\- Чувак, кинь-ка мне его шмотье, - рыжий отошел. Беззубый всей своей тяжестью прижимал Харао к табурету, а тот все пытался оттолкнуться от пола руками, подламывающимися в локтях. Послышался звук раздираемой ткани. Харао отчаянно забился, когда подошел рыжий, чуть не ткнув Харао в лицо ножом. Коротышка крепко схватил руки Харао, прижал к ножкам табуретки – и Харао понял, что случится дальше. Он закричал, во весь голос, смешно надеясь оглушить похитителей и вырваться, но беззубый только плотнее навалился на спину Харао. Коротышка не выпустил рук Харао, так что рыжий смог примотать их к табуретке, после чего дал Харао пощечину. Голова Харао дернулась, он потрясенно замолк.   
\- Голова болит от твоих воплей, - рыкнул рыжий прямо в лицо Харао, подняв его голову к своей за волосы. – Молчи, тварь!  
Харао не знал, почему он еще не рыдает навзрыд – наверное, просто не хватало воды в организме. Горло было таким же сухим и воспаленным, как и глаза. А за его спиной кто-то из шакалов раздвинул Харао ноги, прижимая их к полу.   
\- Глядите-ка, - присвистнули голосом коротышки. – Да он, кажется, целка!  
\- Да ты че? – обидно заржали двое дргих. – А че тогда в команде делает?  
От лица Харао отошли, со спины пропала тяжесть. Ноги все еще были прижаты к полу, а руки привязаны, но он все равно отчаянно рванулся вперед, пытаясь вырваться. Он видел – дверь приоткрыта, если бы ему удалось…  
Ему, разумеется, не удалось. По ноге внезапно резануло болью, и что-то горячее заструилось вниз по коже. Ужасающим озарением Харао понял, что это – его собственная кровь.  
\- Я же сказал – не дергайся, - со слышимым удовольствием сказал рыжий. – Чуваки, за смазкой лень идти, давайте жребий – и его же кровушкой.  
У Харао отчаянно зазвенело в голове. Он рванулся еще и еще – и каждый раз после рывка чувствовал боль от порезов. Он слабо осознавал действительность, но, кажется, его насильники договорились – потому что ягодицы Харао раздвинули грубые руки, а к анусу прижалось что-то скользкое. От его собственной крови, - озарило Харао. А потом Харао затошнило. Он понял, что это было.  
Член насильника вбуравливался в тело Харао, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Харао снова закричал – от лишающей дыхания жуткой боли. И немедленно почувствовал прикосновение ножа к своей руке.   
\- Молчи, сучка, - прерывисто сказал рыжий. – Ты же не хочешь лишиться этих чудных длинных пальчиков?  
Наконец-то появившиеся слезы потекли из глаз. Харао тяжело хватал ртом воздух. Судя по всему, насильнику тоже было больно – он отчаянно ругался, рывками погружая свой член все глубже в анус Харао. Харао чувствовал, что остывающая на члене липкой пленкой кровь уже мешает проникновению, а не помогает. Но насильник толкнулся еще раз – и Харао тоненько заскулил. Что-то внутри него взорвалось болью, а анус стал скользким от свежей крови.  
\- Порвал, - равнодушно кинул кто-то, Харао уже не различал их голосов. Рыжий хохотнул и прижал нож к виску Харао.  
\- Будь послушной куколкой, открой рот. Ну же, блядь, открывай! – Харао ударили по щеке, пока он хватал ртом воздух – схватили за челюсть и развернули лицом к ширинке рыжего, которую тот спешно расстегивал. Харао снова затошнило, он попытался вырваться, но сил не было совсем. Он только и мог, что прикрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, ничего не видеть, сделать вид, что его здесь нет, что все это происходит не с ним, а с кем-то другим. Да, точно! С ним, Харао, хорошим мальчиком и квотербеком команды по амефуто, ничего такого произойти просто не может!  
Но в губы, разрывая иллюзию, ткнулось омерзительное теплое и вонючее нечто. Харао пытался отвернуть голову, но чужие пальцы в волосах и на подбородке удерживали крепко. Чужой член толкнулся в рот Харао, раздвигая его губы и зубы. И Харао сделал единственное, что смог – он эти самые зубы изо всех оставшихся сил сжал. Рот тут же наполнила отвратительно горчащая жидкость, но рыжий член свой выдернул – кажется, оставив во рту Харао кусочки плоти. Резкая боль в плече была последим, что запомнил Харао перед тем, как провалиться в благословенную тьму.


	3. Light in the darkness

После перерыва квотербек заиграл лучше, но до Харао, конечно, ему было далеко. Пока тренер и ресиверы дружно отчитывали его, Банба успел позвонить Харао домой и узнать, что он так и не вернулся. Квотербек второго состава, а также матч и чемпионат в целом, уплывали в сознании всё дальше и дальше, сменяясь беспокойством.  
\- Банба, - осторожно и неуверенно начал Касамацу. - О Харао что-нибудь слышно?  
Банба покачал головой – и вдруг заметил, что, услышав имя Харао, капитан Варваров Кайтаку довольно прищурился, встретился взглядом со своим лайнбекером и мерзко захихикал. Когда он понял, что на него смотрит Банба, конечно, перестал – но этого хватило, чтобы выдать себя. Да, Банба слышал истории, что в американском футболе иногда пропадали игроки – как раз на время важных игр. И варвары были известны своей грязной игрой, хотя прежде никогда далеко не заходили... Или заходили, но об этом никто не знал.   
Банба не стал думать, как далеко он готов зайти, чтобы узнать, где его квотербек.

Харао привел в себя крик над ухом.  
\- Босс сказал – не убивать! Очнись, придурок! Да ты после убийства трех дней на воле не проведешь!  
\- Да мне по хуй! – плаксиво ответил второй голос. – Этот ебаный ублюдок чуть мне член не откусил!  
\- А сколько раз тебе говорили – не тычь им, куда не надо! – без малейшего сочувствия ответили жалующемуся. Харао не понимал, о чем говорят эти люди, кто они, где он и что, в конце концов, происходит? Ему было больно, очень больно, а еще – неудобно. Сознание медленно выплывало из тьмы забвения, и перед глазами вспышками появлялись сцены, в которые Харао отказывался верить, пока не открыл глаза и не осознал, что все еще привязан к табурету.   
\- Очнулся, тварь? – рыжий вздернул голову Харао вверх. – Была бы моя воля – ты был бы уже мертв, с-сука…   
Перед лицом Харао снова мелькнул нож, и он в ужасе зажмурился – но нож пробежался вдоль его рук и исчез. Хлопнула дверь, отрезая Харао от похитителей.  
Болело плечо, болели руки, которым был перекрыт ток крови, болели затекшие ноги и раны на них, но больше всего болело внутри. Харао неловко оттолкнулся руками от окровавленного пола и упал на бок. На груди четко отпечатались край табурета и шляпки гвоздей. Харао потянул за угол накинутое на койку тряпье, то неожиданно легко свалилось, и Харао постарался сжаться в как можно более компактный комок и укутаться в тряпье. В обычном состоянии он бы побрезговал, но сейчас было не до того, сколько людей до него прикасались к этой штуке и как давно ее стирали, главное – она давала тепло.  
Харао старался не думать, не думать, не думать о том, что произошло в этой каморке до того, как он потерял сознание. Он изо всех сил убеждал себя, что ничего не было – но боль в теле говорила обратное. Харао чувствовал себя грязным. Отвратительно грязным. Он думал, что если выберется отсюда – никогда не сможет отмыться от нечистот этих шакалов, запятнавших его тело и разорвавших его гордость. Он лишь мог слабо надеяться – Харао всхлипнул от отвращения, - что его ничем не заразили. Как он сможет с этим жить? Как он сможет смотреть в глаза родителям, ребятам из команды, учителям, одноклассникам? Харао знал, что он никогда не сможет забыть о случившемся. Он был в этом уверен. Он хотел бы – о, как бы он хотел! – об этом забыть, но в памяти всплывало все больше деталей. Помимо боли стали появляться голоса, запахи… Харао всхлипывал все чаще. Глаза его были совершенно сухими, они слепо смотрели в потолок, но видел он лезвие ножа у своего лица. Ему становилось все холоднее – остатки разума безразлично отметили, что потеря крови и холодный пол неизбежно приведут к заболеваниям, и ему повезет, если он отделается просто простудой.  
Повезет. Харао хохотнул. Да уж, везение – после того, что с ним случилось… Его мозг не мог больше выдержать этого кошмара. Харао снова потерял сознание.

Квотербек Варваров отступал назад, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Кулак Банбы продолжал вдавливаться ему в грудь, угрожая сломать ребра.  
\- Где он? - повторил Банба, квотербек трусливо огляделся. Нет, линия сфинксов не оставляла ему никакой надежды, что его игроки смогут пробиться и помочь ему. Самая тяжелая линия Японии – Банба отметил бы это с гордостью, если бы мысли не оказались заняты другим. Кулак надавил сильнее. – Где?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, Банба-к...  
Он не успел договорить – получил удар в лицо. Нескольких зубов как не стало, затылок впечатался в стену так, что по ней покатились капли крови. Варвар застонал от боли – слишком нежным он был для варвара, даже не пытался защититься. Банба занес руку для следующего удара, но предупреждающе подождал. И не напрасно.  
\- Ладно! – зрачки варвара замерли, с ужасом глядя на занесенную руку. Это было не так страшно, как смотреть Банбе в глаза. – Жив твой квотербек, жив, и он недалеко отсюда, я дам адрес, только отпусти.  
Варвар не врал. Он не мог врать – ведь, если так, фразу "он жив" скоро нельзя было бы отнести к нему самому.

Дверь открылась с противным скрипом, вырывая Харао из мутного забытья. Он с трудом открыл глаза – веки казались неподъемными, взгляд никак не хотел фокусироваться. Но он уловил нечто знакомое – и попытался отползти от двери, забиться под стол, под койку – в комнату вошел рыжий шакал.   
\- Узнал меня, сучка? – рыжий легко поймал Харао, сдавил шею, сел сверху, тяжело придавливая к полу. – Ты же не думал, что я так просто тебя оставлю?  
Он склонился к лицу Харао, обдавая смрадным дыханием. Харао не мог ясно соображать – разум заполнился липким паническим ужасом, конечности словно сами по себе скребли по полу, раны отдавали болью с каждым движением. Он, кажется, заскулил – во всяком случае, рыжий вдруг довольно хмыкнул.  
\- О, вот таким ты мне нравишься. Раненая, бешеная сучка, хорошо знающая, что ее ждет смерть. Только перед тем, как я тебя убью, гусеничка, позволяя тебе стать бабочкой, я тебя все-таки трахну.   
Харао подавился вздохом, попытался закричать – но пальцы на шее сжались сильнее.  
\- Смерть надо заслужить, тварь…  
Неожиданно раздался стук в дверь – входную, деревянную – если такой грохот можно было назвать стуком.

\- Где Шого, блядь? – крикнул кто-то, и незапертая дверь с силой распахнулась, задевая ноги Харао. На пороге стоял коротышка. Его глаза стали почти квадратными, когда он увидел, что происходит внутри. – Шого, ты че, охуел? Тебе, ублюдку, ясно сказали – не трогать больше сучку, ты че, не осознал?  
На шум прибежал третий похититель.  
\- Плевать на сучку, валим отсюда! Нас сейчас будут убивать!  
Рыжий вцепился в горло Харао крепче.  
\- Ну шиш, - прошипел он. – Если меня убьют, то уж эту сволочь я с собой утащу!  
Дверь сорвалась с петель, не выдержав напора самой тяжелой линии Японии. В квартиру ворвался основной состав, запасной, а, может, и третий тоже – так много было людей в форме Тайю, кто-то – школьной, кто-то – игровой. Основной состав не стал тратить время, чтобы переодеться.  
\- Харао! – прогремел на всю квартиру голос Банбы.  
Если бы Харао и мог что-то крикнуть, ему бы помешала рука, заткнувшая ему рот. Коротышка и беззубый, наконец, что-то решили, потому что они юркнули в комнатку и захлопнули дверь, прижав ее плечами.  
Это было бессмысленно – даже один Банба мог открыть дверь, сдерживаю ими тремя, а вся линия – пересилить двоих? Смешно. Дверь сдвинулась, точно не было никаких преград, и показался Банба, возглавляющий сфинксов Тайю. Он оглядел комнату не то безумным, не то разъяренным взглядом, при этом оставаясь по-своему спокойным. Быстро шагнул к рыжему и отцепил его от своего квотербека, отбросив в сторону. Места в комнате было мало, и он сразу ударился о стену.  
\- Касамацу! – коротко сказал Банба, и вся линия его поняла.  
Выйти из комнаты не мог никто – так же, как прорваться сквозь защиту Тайю на поле. Касамацу схватил рыжего, двое ресиверов присоединились к нему, остальные лайнмены занялись двумя другими. Банбу это мало интересовало.  
\- Харао, - он опустился на колени рядом с квотербеком. – Харао, ты слышишь?  
Его состояние оказалось кошмарным, Банба не хотел даже предполагать, что с ним делали. Но он действительно был здесь и был жив.  
Харао трясло, он сжался в комок, как только исчезла тяжесть чужого тела, горло горело, словно он проглотил битое стекло, но знакомый голос заставил его вскинуть голову.  
\- Бан-ба? – получилось тихо и неуверенно, слоги вырывались всхлипами. Над ним действительно стоял Банба. Харао зажмурил глаза, открыл снова – Банба никуда не исчез, это была не галлюцинация, не безумная попытка воспаленного мозга придумать спасение. Харао всхлипнул. – Слы-шу…  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Банба, стараясь быть, как всегда, спокойным, уверенным и надежным, хотя хорошего в ситуации было мало.   
Раздался чей-то тонкий визг - Банба пропустил его мимо ушей, не желая думать, что сделали с похитителями его лайнмены. Лайнмены Харао.  
\- Ты не сможешь сам идти? – это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.  
Харао затрясся еще сильнее, заставляя Банбу нахмуриться. С его губ срывался странный лающий звук, который Банба никак не мог идентифицировать, пока его не озарило – это смех. Совершенно безумный, почти нечеловеческий смех.  
\- Ид-ти… Ко-неч-но! Лег-ко!   
\- Ладно, - Банба огляделся, но не нашел во всей комнате ничего, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало бы нормальную одежду – или вообще нормальные вещи.  
Тогда он подозвал кого-то из запасных игроков, и тот достал чистую форму. Без защитных щитков она была достаточно просторной, и Банба через голову натянул ее на Харао, а затем заставил того привстать, практически держа под руки.  
\- Что это? Харао, откуда столько крови?  
Оставив надежду поставить квотербека на ноги, Банба, предупредив, что "может быть больно", резко поднял его и зафиксировал у себя на руках, чтобы больше больно не было.  
\- Говори, не теряй сознание.  
Харао тихонько застонал от боли, но сжал зубы и попытался сосредоточиться.  
\- Кровь… Нож. У рыжего нож. Три… нет, четыре. Может, больше – я не помню.  
Банба подозвал игрока, который находился к ним ближе всего.  
\- Вызови скорую. А ты, - к ним оглянулся другой, - полицию. Делайте.  
Он перевел взгляд на Харао.  
\- Сейчас приедет врач. Говори еще, говори, что угодно.  
\- Эм-м, может, унести его отсюда? – предположил Касамацу с тем же неуверенным видом, с каким он сегодня весь день спрашивал о Харао. Банба сделал несколько шагов – и оказался в соседней комнате, подальше от места заточения Харао и от его мучителей.  
\- Что они с тобой делали? Били ножом? – Банба и сам хотел, должен был, это знать, и понимал, что врач спросит у него.  
\- Когда я… кричал, - по лицу Харао потекли слезы. Он не всхлипывал, не пытался их вытереть – они просто текли, а он их словно не замечал, затерявшийся где-то далеко от этого мира. – И когда… сжал зубы.  
Его уже не трясло – колотило так, что трудно было удерживать.  
Банба понял, что произошло нечто ужаснее, чем удары ножом. И вряд ли Харао был в состоянии отвечать, что именно.  
\- Не думай об этом, - не то сказал, не то приказал Банба – тоном, которого Харао всегда слушался. – Сейчас приедет врач, а полиция во всем разберется. Ты поправишься. Всё позади.  
Харао не смотрел на него – скользил взглядом по потолку, не видя его. Вспоминал. Не хотел, но стоило очнуться – все возвращалось, лезло в голову, воскрешало боль. Хотелось забиться в какую-нибудь норку, спрятаться, сделать вид, что его нет, что это случилось не с ним – и Харао привалился лбом к знакомой надежной груди, вцепился не раненой рукой.  
\- Правда? – спросил, словно ребенок, которому рассказывают о Боге. – Правда?   
\- Я никогда тебя не обманывал, Харао, - категорично ответил Банба. – И не собираюсь.  
Взгляд Банбы упал на часы, висевшие на стене с надорванными и чем только ни испачканными обоями вокруг. Врачи ехали слишком долго.

Харао всхлипнул, дрожь немного утихла, становясь именно что дрожью, а не почти что спазмами. Он дышал в грудь Банбы, мелко-мелко, не успевал сделать вдох – как уже выдыхал и снова втягивал воздух. Все еще не плакал, только слезы так и не перестали течь. И лениво капала на замызганный пол кровь, все с большими промежутками.  
Когда, наконец, появились заветные представители медицинской профессии, Банба готов был выговорить им, что проще умереть, чем дождаться. Остановила разумная мысль – не тратить время.  
\- Я знаю, что его били ножом, - коротко сказал он, не позволив врачу даже задать вопрос. Медсестра при нем косилась на Харао не то с сочувствием, не то – почему-то – с опасением. – И это не всё. Но больше он ничего объяснить не может.  
\- Истерика? – тихо уточнил врач, ловко выхватывая из сумки какие-то пузырьки, бинты. Медсестра вскрыла шприц.  
Банбе повезло с выдержкой – иначе он мог бы сказать врачу что-нибудь не самое приятное.  
\- А вы не видите? – он помолчал. – И это явно не из-за ножевых ран.  
\- Тогда успокоительное – в первую очередь, - врач кивнул медсестре, и та ловко сделала укол в обнаженную до локтя руку Харао. Спустя несколько мгновений он обмяк, и врач кивнул двум медбратьям. Банба осторожно положил Харао на носилки, пошел за медиками в машину. На пороге обернулся к Касамацу.  
\- Дождись полиции. Убедись, что их арестуют. Будут новости – звони. И я позвоню.


	4. Aftershocks

\- Семь дней! – терпение Банбы было на исходе. Это заметила даже команда – сегодня никто не рискнул присоединиться к нему, и в больницу Банба приехал один. – Вы целую неделю не разрешаете мне сходить к нему – и даже не объясняете, почему!  
Ямомото-сенсей отвел взгляд от окна – туда смотреть было безопаснее, чем на яростного подростка.  
\- Харао-кун недостаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы принимать посетителей.  
Врач покачал головой. Его пациент практически умолял не пускать к нему никого, кроме родителей, и формулировку отказа предоставил сам, но он явно не учел силу желания его увидеть.  
\- Не может быть, - у Банбы складывалось впечатление, будто врач не хочет подпускать к Харао только команду, а, может, лично его. Семь дней подряд – всегда одни и те же слова и отведенный взгляд. – Я видел его еще тогда, из-за чего он может недостаточно хорошо себя чувствовать? – Банба не дал врачу времени ответить. – Если вы думаете, что я усугублю его состояние, - ошибаетесь. Я только узнаю, как он, и скажу, что команда ждет его возвращения. Он для нас незаменимый игрок, - Банба выделил слово "незаменимый", - а это кому угодно придаст сил. Кстати, когда его выписывают? Хотя бы примерно?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что Харао-кун будет продолжать играть, - покачал головой врач. – Сможет продолжать. Вы же понимаете, Банба-кун, что такое не может произойти с человеком без последствий. Я не могу вас пустить.  
Банба нахмурился.   
\- Почему? – спокойно спросил он, но его спокойствие было каким-то угрожающим. – Ему настолько повредили руку? Или что? Почему никто не хочет мне сказать?  
Ямомото-сенсей перевел взгляд с окна на потолок.  
\- Видишь ли, Банба-кун... После подобного стресса человек вряд ли сможет стать прежним. Ох, ками-сама... Что тебе говорили о случившемся?  
\- Ничего, в том-то и дело.  
Ямомото-сенсей снял очки, потер глаза.  
\- Тогда нам лучше присесть. Банба-кун, ты же понимаешь, что там произошло больше, чем несколько ударов ножом?  
\- Догадываюсь, - мрачно кивнул Банба, хотя он не мог точно сказать, о чем именно догадывается.  
\- Ты знаешь, что за обвинения выдвинули похитителям Харао-куна?

Небо над Токио – это совсем не то, что небо над Египтом. Харао был там всего несколько раз, но хорошо запомнил эту безоблачную гладь над головой. Она может быть глубоко синей, безмятежно голубой или тревожно желтой, но облака очень редко пятнают ее безмятежность. Над Токио облакам вольготнее. В Египте слишком жарко для облаков, слишком мало воды – Япония такая маленькая, холодная и расположена на островах. Харао не любит воду и холод, он любит жару. Когда он пытается скользить взглядом по небу за окном, глаза то и дело "спотыкаются" на облаках. Белых, похожих теперь для Харао исключительно на вату. Когда медсестры приходят брать у него кровь на анализы, то пушистые клочки быстро напиваются влагой, становятся лишь жалкими ошметками. Как сам Харао. Года практики помогают ему играть роль гордого фараона, пусть не идеально, но кто заметит? Кроме матери. Та рыдает каждый раз, как приходит – говорит, что плачет и за Харао. Харао не может позволить себе заплакать, это значит сделать произошедшее реальным, чем-то, с чем придется иметь дело. Всю жизнь. Отец выдвинул обвинения, команда Варваров с позором дисквалифицирована навсегда, а самих похитителей будут судить. Харао отказывается давать показания, не хочет вспоминать произошедшее. Голос всякий раз застывает в горле, царапает его стеклянным песком. Харао затыкает руками уши, зажмуривает глаза и кричит, кричит, пока детективы, адвокаты – все эти люди не выходят из комнаты. Кроме матери, которая плачет, и отца, который словно постарел лет на двадцать за одну ночь. Однако повреждения Харао и одного из похитителей слишком красноречивы, да и подельники с радостью валят на рыжего вину, надеясь скосить наказание себе – и судебное разбирательство идет без показаний потерпевшего.  
Харао кажется себе вазой. Вазой, которая упала с подставки и разлетелась на тысячи кусочков, и теперь их пытаются склеить, хотя это невозможно. Харао не может даже самостоятельно дойти до ванной, Харао едва может прикасаться к себе, Харао не смотрит в зеркало. Мать говорит, что он такой же красивый, как прежде, но в голове Харао звучат совсем не ее слова.   
Харао шарахается от прикосновений – однажды даже упал с кровати, и теперь к нему ходят только один врач и две медсестры, к которым он более-менее привык.  
Харао хочет забыть, но он помнит.

Тишина и сомнительная иллюзия спокойствия вмиг разрушились, когда вдруг открылась дверь – и вошел Банба.  
\- Харао? – быстро спросил он, закрывая дверь за собой и делая шаг вперед.  
Харао замер. Внутри него отчаянно заметались мысли и чувства – он не смог бы выцепить какие-то определенные, даже если бы захотел, - но внешне он остался спокойным. Величественным даже, несмотря на больничную палату и пижаму.  
\- Банба? – Харао приподнял одну бровь. – Во имя Осириса, что ты тут делаешь? Какой недостойный тебя пропустил?  
За дверью закатил глаза Ямомото-сенсей. Харао вел себя нездорово. Ему бы закатить истерику и принять произошедшее, но отрицание случившегося не могло привести ни к чему хорошему.  
\- Твой лечащий врач, - на первые два вопроса Банба не ответил. Пакет с фруктами и прочей ерундой, который он держал, опустился рядом с кроватью. – Как ты?  
Банба хмурился и то смотрел на Харао, то отводил взгляд, словно спрашивать ему было неудобно, неловко. Очевидно, он знал, что произошло.  
Харао скрипнул зубами.  
\- В таком случае, мне стоит сменить врача. Очевидно, этому выродку Анубиса покровительствует не Имхотеп, а коварный Сет. Я спросил, что ты здесь делаешь, Банба!  
Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить боль, Харао передвинулся повыше к изголовью, сел ровнее.  
\- Отвечай!  
\- Это очевидно – пришел навестить тебя. Лежи спокойно, твой врач не виноват, он и так неделю не пускал меня, - Банба помолчал. – И остальных тоже. Команда волнуется. Так ты ответишь?  
Харао прищурил глаза, холодно ответил:  
\- Благословением Ра, я в полном порядке. И не желаю тебя видеть. Ни тебя, ни кого-то другого из команды, именем Амона!  
Банба перестал отводить глаза и посмотрел на своего квотербека хорошо знакомым ему взглядом.  
\- И почему же?  
\- Моего желания недостаточно? – Харао в ярости раздул ноздри. – Точнее, нежелания? Я хочу побыть один, о пресветлый Атон! Вон!  
Под конец Харао сорвался на крик.  
\- А я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился и перестал себя изводить, - надавил голосом Банба. – Ты не сможешь вечно прятаться от команды, друзей и вообще от мира, - он задумался. – Но, если тебе кажется, что от моего ухода станет лучше, я уйду.  
Вопреки словам, он не сдвинулся с места.  
Харао мертвенно побледнел, его загар словно выцвел. За его зрачками было не видно радужки.  
\- ВОН! Именем Осириса, царя царей, хранителя мира мертвых, оставь меня в покое!   
Он выхватил из пакета апельсин здоровой рукой, не задумываясь, метнул его в Банбу.  
Уклонившись от снаряда (который был брошен и то более метко, нежели запасным квотербеком – на матче), Банба помолчал, а затем сказал:  
\- Лежи и не напрягайся лишний раз – швы разойдутся, - после чего, не оглядываясь, вышел из палаты.  
Харао, тяжело дыша, оперся руками о колени. Этот визит и его собственная реакция – сначала привычная маска сдержанности, потом вспышка ярости, - измотали его настолько, что он больше не мог сдерживаться.  
Он закрыл лицо руками, пряча слезы, глуша всхлипы. В голове бились мысли – воспоминания о произошедшем, лица родителей, отведенный взгляд Банбы. Харао должен был знать, что все закончится именно этим – его уничтожили, всю его жизнь уничтожили, походя, из прихоти и трусости.   
Было больно.

Ямомото-сенсей проводил взглядом идеально прямую спину Банбы, а потом прислушался к всхлипам из палаты и покачал головой. По крайней мере, Харао смог заплакать... Ямомото-сенсей не любил чужую боль, но пациента нужно было расшевелить.

Харао проснулся до рассвета от собственного крика. Ему прекратили давать снотворное – по его собственной просьбе-приказу. Это было неудачным решением.  
Харао перевернулся набок, обхватил себя руками. Его колотило. Произошедшее обрушилось на него всей своей реальностью. Он не знал – как с этим жить? Как перенести это в одиночестве?  
"Ты сам виноват в том, что один, - шипели ему в уши посланники Сехмет, - ты сам велел оставить тебя одного, глупый псевдофараон. Сам прогнал единственного, кто прорвался к тебе, несмотря на запрет".  
Харао тихонько заплакал. Слезы стекали к его виску, но он не обращал внимания. Он так боялся, что его будут жалеть, так верил, что справится самостоятельно – но ни Сэта он не мог справиться с самим собой!   
Харао сжался, становясь еще меньше. Он отчаянно желал сейчас, чтобы рядом оказался кто-то близкий, кто-то, кому Харао небезразличен, - и до одури боялся появления кого-то рядом. Чужие прикосновения все еще стегали по нервам фантомной болью, чужая жалость делала произошедшее еще унизительней, холодная профессиональная забота врачей заставляла переживать случившееся снова и снова.  
Утром пришла медсестра, принесла завтрак, чтобы спустя час унести его нетронутым. Харао лежал, не шевелясь, смотрел в окно и пытался собрать паззл из разлетевшихся осколков себя самого.  
Вряд ли можно было ожидать, что после вчерашнего Банба придет снова – да еще так скоро, - но иначе Банба не был бы Банбой.  
На сей раз дверь приоткрылась медленно, и он сначала заглянул, а уже потом вошел.  
\- Харао, - окликнул он своего квотербека, смотревшего в противоположную сторону. – Прикажешь уйти, или сегодня я могу остаться?  
Вопрос мог бы показаться шуткой, если бы не был произнесен так серьезно.  
Харао помолчал, собирая разбегавшиеся мысли. Было страшно позволить остаться, но еще страшнее было остаться одному.  
\- Не уходи, - сказал он тихо.  
Банба подошел ближе, придвинул к кровати свободный стул и сел на него. Сегодня Харао выглядел еще хуже, чем вчера, хотя, если верить любой существующей логике и врачам, должно было быть наоборот.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Банба, а, подумав, уточнил: - Со вчерашнего дня.  
Харао пожал плечами.  
\- Когда ты ушел... я подумал, что ты больше не вернешься.  
\- Вчера мне показалось, что ты этого и хотел.  
Харао грустно усмехнулся.  
\- Вчера и мне казалось, что я этого хотел.  
Разговор зашел в тупик.  
\- Мы выиграли последний матч, - задумчиво произнес Банба. – Позавчера. Но, как ни трудно это признать, нам просто повезло. Знаешь, Харао, когда тебя заменяют, мы играем как без квотербека.  
\- О. Ясно. Думаю, вам нужно найти нового... - Харао поежился.  
Банба посмотрел на него почти сердито.  
\- Харао, нам не нужен новый. Команда ждет твоего возвращения, - категорично отозвался он. – И, пока ты здесь, вынужденно терпит второй состав. Хотя для меня загадка, как Касамацу и этот квотербек до сих пор не зарыли друг друга в землю.  
Мысль о Касамацу и его общении с запасным вызвала у Харао тень улыбки, но он тут же прекратил улыбаться.  
\- Банба, даже ты отводишь взгляд. Как я буду смотреть на лица команды? Как я смогу ими командовать? После того, что они видели...  
\- Ничего они не видели, - вопреки словам Харао, Банба взгляд не отвел. – И не знают ничего. Я сказал им, что тебя избили.  
Харао затих, потом осторожно повернулся к Банбе. Некоторое время изучал его лицо – Банба не отводил глаз от серьезного, осунувшегося лица Харао.   
Наконец, Харао заговорил так тихо, что Банбе пришлось податься вперед.  
\- А если... если кто-то снова решит... что проще играть с вами без квотербека? Что тогда, Банба?  
Выражение лица Банбы не изменилось, но на мгновение смотреть на него стало страшно – как будто рядом уже был этот "кто-то", и Банба не колебался, готовясь его убить.  
\- Ничего тогда. Это не повторится, ты понял меня? Я прослежу за этим, вся твоя линия проследит, - широкая ладонь Банбы легла на здоровое плечо Харао, пальцы несильно сжали его. – Никто, никогда – ни на поле, ни вне его, - больше не причинит тебе вреда. Мы защитим тебя. Я защищу тебя. Ты понял?  
Харао замер под прикосновением, почти не слыша слов Банбы. Он ждал, что ему будет неприятно, как было от прикосновений родителей, врачей – но нет. Знакомая тяжесть руки Банбы вселяла в сердце Харао покой. Надежду.   
Харао прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он. – Спасибо, что ты со мной.


	5. Remission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так как этот текст невероятно меня вымотал, мне нужно было что-то милое и флаффное, чтобы сгладить эффект. Я взяла один старый недописанный текст и переписала его так, чтобы он происходил во вселенной Варварства. Это своего рода сиквел, чтобы заесть ужасное послевкусие "Варварства".

Харао словно заново учился ходить. Точнее, он заново учился жить. Конечно, ничего не могло быть как прежде - вся команда заметила, что Харао стал более нервным. Маска спокойствия прорывалась нервным криком, как бы Харао не старался заталкивать его внутрь. Но приняли это на удивление спокойно.  
\- Так ты и раньше кричал, - пожал плечами Касамацу. - Только теперь не на тренировках тоже.  
Касамацу и Банба с самого выхода Харао из больницы не оставляли его одного, везде сопровождали, охраняя Харао не столько от внешней угрозы, сколько от его собственных страхов и неуверенности. И в их присутствии Харао становилось спокойнее.   
Он все еще дергался от неожиданных прикосновений, и подозревал, что сколько бы времени не прошло - это всегда будет с ним. Страх, что чужие руки снова заставят испытывать боль.  
На тренировках самым важным и самым трудным было переступить через этот страх. Убедить себя, что никто не сможет прорваться через его линию, самую тяжелую линию Японии - и самую верную тоже.   
Банба не давал Харао бояться. Когда Харао замирал, внезапно откинутый своим сознанием в воспоминания, прикосновения надежных рук Банбы были тем якорем, который всегда возвращал его обратно.

У Хирумы было понятие о благородстве. Он ни разу не давал никому понять, что знает полный приговор похитителей Харао. О неполном – покушение на жизнь, нанесение тяжких физических повреждений, - знали все, как все знали, что именно по этой причине за плечами Харао всегда маячит тенью один из его лайнменов. Чаще Банба, но иногда Банба не мог, тогда его место занимал Касамацу, а если не мог и тот – кто-то другой из лайнменов. И никто не обижался, и даже подсмеивались над этим только беззлобно.   
Когда они проиграли матч с Динозаврами, для Харао это было больше, чем просто проигрыш, больше, чем невозможность попасть на Рождественский Кубок. Для него это было жутким ощущением пустоты за спиной. Он снова – впервые за год, - проснулся с криком. Прямо посреди ночи попросил отца вызвать шофера. Отец покачал головой и отвез Харао в больницу сам. Ямомото-сенсей все понял с первого раза, без слов пустил Харао в палату Банбы. Покачал головой ему вслед и отвел Харао-сана в свой кабинет – поговорить.  
\- Я думал, что все прошло, - тяжело вздохнул Харао-сан. Ямомото-сенсей покачал головой.   
\- Такой стресс никогда просто так не проходит. Судя по всему, ваш сын выбрал внешний источник своего спокойствия, такое бывает.   
\- Вы хотите сказать…  
\- Если вы хотите, чтобы ваш сын был в порядке, я бы на вашем месте искал способ добиться постоянного присутствия в его жизни Банбы-куна.  
Они помолчали. Харао-сан крутил в руках стаканчик с безвкусным кофе.  
\- Знаете, - тихо добавил Ямомото-сенсей, - врач скорой помощи говорил, что Банба-кун держал вашего сына на руках, когда они приехали. И Харао-кун был спокойнее, чем должен был быть. Врач подозревал шок – но, кажется, это просто был… вопрос человека.   
Харао-сан кивнул.   
Харао ушел из палаты Банбы до рассвета. Он не знал, что Банба проснулся, как только Харао вошел, и уже так и не смог заснуть.

Днем Харао пришел в приемные часы. Банба его ждал.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Харао чуть высокомерно. Только Банба видел, как нервно вздрагивали плечи Харао. - Как заботятся о тебе эти жалкие тени Имхотепа?  
\- Я чувствую себя лучше тебя, - Банба поерзал, садясь удобнее, наклонился к Харао. - Что вчера случилось, что ты приехал ночью?  
\- Кошмары вернулись, - тихо ответил Харао, садясь на край кровати и кладя голову на плечо Банбы. - Мне страшно...  
Банба пожалел, что не может обнять Харао, который сейчас казался тенью себя прежнего.   
\- Я постараюсь выйти поскорее, - тихо сказал Банба. Харао прижался к нему плотнее.

Шло время. Харао боролся с собой - пил снотворное или, наоборот, литры кофе. Отец оплатил ему сеансы психотерапевта, но посещал их Харао неохотно. Вспоминать случившееся не хотелось категорически, тем более без надежной безмолвной поддержки Банбы. Так что когда Банбу выпустили из больницы, психотерапевта Харао радостно забросил.   
Харао требовалось время смириться с мыслями о прошлом и о проигрыше. А время фараона - это и время его слуг... В общем, любые тренировки команды по амефуто в Тайо были отменены сразу после матча. Периодически кто-нибудь из линии интересовался, когда они смогут снова посещать тренажерный зал, но под яростным взглядом прищуренных глаз Харао вопрошающий будто становился меньше, спешно извинялся и спешил принести команде дурную весть - еще не скоро. Но сам Харао периодически заходил в тренажерный зал, раздевалки, выходил на поле - там лучше думалось, хотя было больнее. Помимо него, ключ был только у Банбы, так что Харао не опасался, что его уединение кто-то нарушит. Пока однажды его не нарушил сам Банба.  
Харао сразу понял - что-то не так. Дверь в тренажерный зал изнутри запиралась иначе, чем снаружи, и на этот раз она была явно заперта изнутри. Харао осторожно приоткрыл дверь, просочился в щелку - и яростно закричал, увидев в чем дело.  
\- Банба!!! Объяснись! - он подлетел к другу, мерно поднимавшему обеими руками штангу. - Тебе еще нельзя!  
Банба повернул голову в его сторону, но штангу не опустил. По его лицу, как всегда, трудно было что-либо понять, но отчетливо казалось, что сейчас он предпочел бы остаться в одиночестве и другу рад не был.  
\- Успокойся, - отозвался Банба. - Можно.  
\- О, ради пресветлого Ра! - мгновенно взвился Харао. - Я, между прочим, говорил с твоими врачами! Тебе разрешили легкие нагрузки, легкие, лег-кие - и они не включают в себя жим... скольких там? О, коварный Сет! Ты обезумел! Сто килограмм??? Банба!!!  
\- Всего сто, - твердо произнес Банба, выделив первое слово. Штанга вернулась на место, и он посмотрел на Харао, едва заметно хмурясь. - Это достаточно легкая нагрузка. Может, даже слишком легкая - Касамацу, если ты не знаешь, тренируется уже в полную силу, - Банба перевел взгляд обратно на штангу, словно подумывая добавить пару десятков килограмм.  
\- Касамацу пострадал намного меньше! - всплеснул руками Харао. - Банба, имей терпение! Ты же не хочешь навсегда потерять возможность играть в амефуто?  
Банба поднял левую, здоровую руку, жестом призывая Харао замолчать.  
\- Я обо всем говорил с врачом, - сказал он, потянувшись за гантелями. - А ты ведешь себя, как моя мать. Подумай - ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что возможность играть в амефуто я потеряю, если не восстановлюсь полностью, а для этого нужно разминать тело и постепенно возвращать ему прежнюю форму. Я здесь не первый раз, Харао. Если тебя это беспокоит, я начинал с пятидесяти килограмм, но это смешная цифра для лайнмена.  
\- О премудрый Тот, вложи хоть немного разума в эту голову! - Харао топнул ногой. - А насчет того, сколько именно килограммов ты будешь поднимать - ты с врачом говорил? Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь! Банба, тебе никоим образом не поможет восстановиться, если ты повторно повредишь себе плечо!  
Харао вытянул вперед руку.  
\- Отдай мне ключи.  
Банба сделал глубокий вдох. Его терпению (или, как говорили злые языки, умению терпеть своего квотербека) завидовала половина школы - но это был знак, что и оно рискует закончиться.  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Банба голосом, не терпящим возражений.  
\- Да, - упрямо повторил Харао. - Если ты хочешь навредить себе - то, по крайней мере, в этом не буду снова участвовать я. Ключи, пожалуйста.  
Банба встал, возвышаясь над Харао.   
\- Ты переходишь черту.  
\- Я боюсь тебя потерять, - Харао съежился, нахохлился. – Я без тебя не смогу.  
\- Я не нужен тебе беспомощным инвалидом, - покачал головой Банба, - неспособным тебя защитить.  
\- Ты мне нужен любым... - Харао сделал шаг вперед. - Но лучше - здоровым! Потому что я... - он оборвал себя, покачал головой. - Неважно.   
\- Для меня важно, Харао, - мрачно сказал Банба. - Для меня важен ты. Пусть даже со всеми твоими глупыми идеями о фараонах, египетских богах и непременных слугах вокруг фараона.  
\- Ты не слуга мне и никогда не был! - всплеснул руками Харао. – Что за глупости, Банба…  
\- Вот именно, глупости! Ты постоянно твердишь и твердишь эти глупости про фараонов и богов, хотя…  
Кровь зашумела в ушах Харао, мешая услышать, чем Банба закончит предложение – Харао думал, что знает, чем. Разумеется, он вспомнит тот случай – как Харао постоянно его вспоминал, убеждая себя, что не стал хуже после этого, не сломался, укутывая себя мягкой ложью. Без Банбы он был бесполезен. Дикий, панический, неконтролируемый страх застил разум Харао, он накрыл руками уши, стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать, не услышал, как…  
\- Харао? – Банба обеспокоенно сделал шаг вперед. – Харао, что?   
Харао явно его не слышал. Зрачки у него почти закрывали собой фиолетовую радужку. Банба никогда своего друга таким не видел, даже… Ох.  
\- Харао! – Банба схватил Харао за плечи, осторожно встряхнул. – Ты меня слышишь?   
Тот только скользнул по нему невидящим взглядом. Банба в растерянности отступил – в глазах Харао стояли слезы. Ресницы быстро намокали, в углах глаз набухали капли. Харао его не то, что не слышал – вообще перестал осознавать его присутствие.   
Банба замер, лихорадочно соображая, что же делать. Харао начало трясти – и Банба снова сделал шаг вперед, прижал Харао к себе, сильно, обеими руками. Правая рука тут же заныла, и стало только хуже, когда Харао задергался, но Банба только сжал объятия крепче.   
\- Харао! – снова позвал он. – Харао, черт побери! Говори со мной! Все же хорошо!  
Харао вздрогнул, зрачки у него стали медленно сужаться, сфокусировались на Банбе.  
\- Бан-ба? – он слабо завозился в руках друга, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь. – Пус-ти…  
\- Что такое? – обеспокоенно спросил Банба, ослабляя объятие, но не разжимая рук. – Больно?  
\- Я грязный, - Харао всхлипнул. – Испачкаешься…  
Банба замер, переваривая слова Харао. Грязный? Но… Банба вздрогнул. Значит, Харао именно так воспринимает тот случай?   
\- Глупости, - твердо сказал, Банба, снова сжимая руки. – Ты самый чистый и замечательный человек. И те уроды не смогли запятнать твой свет.  
Харао уронил голову ему на грудь, беспомощно всхлипнул.   
\- Не держи все в себе, - тихо попросил Банба. – Я всегда буду рядом…   
\- Не всегда! – возразил Харао. – Когда ты попал в больницу… А если с тобой снова что-то случится? И университет… я не смогу без тебя, Банба, не смогу! Я думал, я сильный…  
\- Ты сильный, - перебил его Банба, одной рукой поднимая его лицо за подбородок, большим пальцем нежно поглаживая щеку. – Ты очень сильный. Ты нашел в себе силы играть дальше, держать лицо… Просто тебе не нужно быть сильным все время.   
\- Банба? – приглушенно спросил Харао, не отводя ярко-сиреневых, омытых слезами, глаз.   
Банба наклонился ниже и прижался к его рту своим. Харао замер, руки на груди Банбы сжались в кулаки, сминая спортивную форму. Но он даже не пытался Банбу оттолкнуть или закрыть глаза. Весь поцелуй – длившийся и длившийся, - они неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза. Страха в глазах Харао Банба не заметил. Только робкую надежду.  
\- Зачем? – тихо спросил Харао, когда Банба прекратил поцелуй.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - твердо ответил Банба. Харао прикрыл глаза и положил голову Банбе на плечо.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он не ответил – «я тебя тоже». Банба это знал и сам.

Тренировки, к радости команды, возобновились. Харао лично провел набор на позицию квотербека. С успокаивающим присутствием Банбы на поле это было не так и трудно. Паренек-первокурсник был толковый и услужливый. Харао только головой качал: «Не фараон». Банба пожимал широкими плечами.  
\- А так ли это нужно? В девизе команды одиннадцать воинов, а не фараон со свитой.  
\- В любом случае, - Харао отбросил с лица выбившиеся из прически пряди, - нужен кто-то, кто будет вести за собой команду… или будет символом команды.  
\- Символом? – Банба обернулся к Харао, задумчиво облокотившемуся на шкафчики и ждущему, когда Банба закончит переодеваться после тренировки. Харао ушел с тренировки раньше всех, как обычно – он не мог принимать душ со всеми, только в гордом одиночестве.   
\- Естественно, - Харао насмешливо взглянул на Банбу. – Опять считаешь меня глупым? Я – символ команды, сиятельный фараон, а вы – моя верная свита… Но идут мои воины за тобой.  
Банба протянул руку, провел осторожно по лицу Харао.  
\- Ты прекрасен.  
Харао прикрыл глаза, прижался щекой к ладони Банбы. Они были знакомы очень давно, почти не расставались два года – с первого курса и того происшествия… Но быть вместе для них обоих было внове, поэтому они были очень осторожны. Харао старался сдерживать свою порывистость, Банба, напротив, - чаще проявлять эмоции. Банба понимал, как важно это было для Харао.   
Банба подался вперед, накрывая рот Харао своим, ловя губами его судорожный вздох. Харао потянулся вверху, обхватывая шею Банбы своими руками. Рука, которой Банба гладил Харао по лицу, сползла на шею, второй рукой Банба обнял Харао за талию. Волосы Харао одуряющее пахли цветами – его личным шампунем, который он хранил в шкафчике (а вдруг кто-то использует, не дай Гор?). От этого запаха кружилась голова, рассудок отключался от того, как он смешивался с тонким, еле уловимым запахом чистой кожи. Банба покрывал поцелуями лицо Харао, уголки глаз, обычно угольно-черные от макияжа, и Харао изгибался в его руках, подстраиваясь, притираясь ближе.  
И внезапно – отстранился, распахнулись в ужасе глаза, в которых зрачок снова закрывал радужку.  
\- Что?! – выдохнул испуганно Банба. Слишком сильно сжал своего хрупкого квотербека? Навредил ему? Но Харао казался невредимым, только – испуганным, и невольно косился вниз… Банба понял. Он все-таки был не стойким солдатом, а живым подростком, а Харао был восхитительным – и Банба возбудился. А Харао это почувствовал и испугался, воспоминания снова завладели его головой.   
Банба не знал, как поступить. Он все-таки был не дипломированным психотерапевтом, а всего лишь подростком, который и сам был испуган тем, что произошло с Харао. Только вот Харао не должен был видеть этого страха, никогда. Он боялся достаточно для них обоих.  
И Банба притянул Харао в объятия. Харао сначала упирался руками в его плечи, потом дернулся и затих. Подломившиеся руки устроились на груди Банбы, зажатые между их телами. Банба крепко обнимал Харао одной рукой за плечи, второй гладил от затылка вниз по спине.  
\- Успокойся, - шепнул он. – Я с тобой.  
И Харао затих, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. А потом в него же коротко и нежно поцеловал.  
Банба стиснул зубы. Член стоял, как каменный, но Банба не собирался спешить и пугать Харао. Нет, он не мог так подвести своего фараона.

Харао поступил на юридический факультет ТоДай, Банба, поразив всех, - на психологический, но по спортивной стипендии. Отец Харао расщедрился – снял им квартиру неподалеку от университета.  
\- Чтобы удобнее было ходить на занятия, - спокойно пояснил он сыну.  
\- И чтобы за мной кто-то приглядывал? – рассерженно фыркнул Харао. Впрочем, сердился он напоказ – он и сам был рад тому, что Банба будет поблизости еще пять лет.  
\- И это тоже, - согласился его отец, хмыкнув. Он отлично понимал, что сын притворяется.   
Банба упирался гораздо сильнее – он не хотел жить на чужие деньги, но Харао попросил, и Банба после борьбы с собой согласился. Он понимал, что нужен Харао. Он знал, что кое-кто считал, что он должен этим тяготиться. Банба не тяготился ничуть – с Харао большую часть времени было легко, даже несмотря на постоянные ссылки на древний Египет и не самый легкий характер. Тяжело было только когда Харао вспоминал – но Банба учился с этим справляться.  
А жить вдвоем оказалось на редкость… привычно. Словно они всегда жили вместе, путали по утрам чашки (с кофе – Банбы, с зеленым чаем – Харао, обе привезенные из Египта и отличавшиеся только рисунком иероглифов), сталкивались по утрам в ванной, лежали вечерами вместе на диване, смотря матчи по американскому футболу. Товарищи Банбы по команде быстро привыкли к Харао на трибунах, а однокурсники Харао – к Банбе, заглядывающему на переменах.  
Всё было хорошо.


End file.
